Stupid Notes
by palmtree4665
Summary: It took Dan a year and 6 stupid notes to realize that he loved her. AU.


**Authors Note: I really don't know where this came from, it wasn't supposed to be this long, it's a BEAST. It starts somewhere between 3x18-3x22 and is completely AU from there. Please read and review! :)**

* * *

They were drunk, Nate was sleeping on the floor snoring loudly as Blair and Dan sat on the couch. They had been at a frat party, Dan had basically forced Blair to come because really, girls like Blair doesn't go to frat parties. But after both Nate and Dan had pestered her, she finally surrendered. They actually ended up having a really good time. Now they were watching some bad movie on TV, Dan with a beer in hand and Blair's empty bottle were on the table. She drank beer for the first time in her life and didn't care, it showed how drunk she really was.

They were sitting close together, their arms and legs touching as they watched the girl on the TV being chased by a man in a clown suite, it was quite disturbing Dan thought.

"You know, I never liked clowns." He muttered before taking a sip of his beer.

"I used to love them, after this movie though I'm not so sure." Her words were slightly slurred. She turned her head and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Hey." She said and waited for Dan to look at her before leaning up to kiss him. Her lips soft and a little wet against his. Dan was too shocked to make any kind of movement. When she moved to straddle his thighs, her skirt moving up her legs and showing off her stockings and garter belt Dans eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

"Wha.. What are you doing?" He stuttered as she leaned down to kiss him again.

"I'm bored." She whispered "I just want to kiss for a little bit."

Dan moved his head to the side and her lips landed on his cheek but it didn't seem to bother her as she instead started to kiss down his neck.

"What about Chuck?" His eyes drifted close on their own accord when he felt her teeth graze his earlobe.

"It's over with him. You know that." Blair started to grind down on him, moving her hips in small circles and smiled when Dan groaned.

"What about Vanessa?" He tried to keep his eyes open.

"Don't tell her. This doesn't mean anything Humphrey. Just one friend entertaining another friend." Her hand was playing with the hairs in the back of his neck as she bit down gently on his pulse point.

He knew that he shouldn't enjoy this. It was Blair for gods sake, Serena's best friend and his sort of friend and he was dating Vanessa, even though it was rocky. But he was drunk and his group if friends were so incestuous anyways that he thought, what the hell, and grabbed the back of her neck to kiss her again. He felt her small hands struggle with his shirt buttons and let out a moan when her nails trailed over the exposed skin of his chest.

Blair sighed against his lips as his hands traveled from her neck to her waist and then the exposed skin on her thighs.

"Blair," he whispered against her lips "bedroom." He felt her nod but she didn't move off of him. "Now." He said more sternly and this time she listened and climbed off him. She grabbed his hand and dragged him with her, leaving Nate on the floor hugging a pillow to his chest.

They stared at each other for a few seconds once they reached his room before Blair started to unbutton her blouse and then her skirt. Dan stared dumbfounded at her, taking in her beauty and the fact that this was Blair Waldorf standing in her underwear in his room.

"Pants Dan." She smirked at him and he hurriedly removes his clothes and stood in his black boxers. Dan waited as she removed her garter belt and stockings before crushing her between the door and his body. His lips found hers again and they kissed passionately, his tongue seeking out hers and she whimpered when he grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her up.

"Do you know how many times I've dreamt of taking you like this?" He whispered against her ear. "So many times."

Blair started to rub herself against his hard on, small moans and whimpers left her lips and for a second Dan was afraid that they'd wake up Nate but them he felt her hand sneak in to his boxers and start to stroke him and he didn't care that much anymore.

Blair pulled his boxers down enough so she could stroke his full length and he groaned against her neck.

"Fuck me." She whispered against his ear. Dan would never admit it, but hearing Blair swear was turning him on like crazy. She kissed him hard as he pulled her underwear to the side and thrusted inside her with one stroke.

It was frantic and hot as he pushed himself inside her with force and she met him with equal fervor. She was swearing and kissing him, pulling on his hair and hugging him close to her. She was everywhere and Dan was starting to feel lightheaded as he watched her sweaty body moving against his. He felt more than he saw her hand moving in between their bodies and stared rubbing her clit.

"Oh God, Dan." She moaned as her body started to tremble in his hands. When she came she bit down on his shoulder to keep from crying out too loud and he followed soon after with her name on his lips.

When he put her down her legs felt shaky and she made her way over to the bed. A few seconds later he laid down behind her threw his arm around her waist.

When he woke up the next day all traces of her was gone except for the faint smell of her perfume, a bite mark on his shoulder and a note on his bedside table.

_Last night was fun,_  
_B_

* * *

A few months passed and it was as nothing had changed between them. They didn't tell anyone because it was only a one time thing and all hell would break loose if anybody found out. They did start to spend more time together though, but never just the two of them. Dan didn't think they were that good friends yet.

Blair was enjoying being single, focusing on taking over NYU and her studies and somehow she and Chuck had remained somewhat friendly, neither of them scheming or fighting and life was unusually calm on the upper east side. Dan broke up with Vanessa when she moved away, deciding that a long distance relationship would never work but the truth was that he felt horrible for cheating on her. He dated casually and had a few one night stand here and there and just enjoyed college life. It seemed like everybody around him were moving on with their lives and it felt good.

It was two weeks until Christmas when saw her walking across the street. She was talking animatedly with someone on the phone as she was walking toward NYU's most popular cafe with her schoolbooks in hand. He had been so stressed out about school that they barely had spoken the last couple of weeks with the exception of a few texts. She saw him as she opened the door and smiled, giving him a small wave before heading inside with her phone still pressed to her ear. Dan smiled and shook his head slightly, what had happened between them was still kind of hard to understand. It kind of felt like it had been a dream. He looked at his clock and realized that he would be late to has last class of the week if he didn't hurry.

He made it just in time and his professor gave him a warning look as he quickly sat down in the nearest seat. Thank god it was Friday he though as he started to pick up his books and felt his phone vibrate against in his pocket. He took his phone out as discreetly as possible and saw a text from Blair.

**Nate and Serena want to go to Triona tonight, you in? **

Dan could see the disgust on Blair's face, she hated those types of bars. He quickly texted back.

**Wow Waldorf, you've really lowered your standards haven't you?**

It didn't take more than a minute before his phone buzzed again.

**In or out Humphrey?**

Dan smiled as he rubbed his chin. He was definitely in.

* * *

When he walked in to the bar around 10 the rest were already there. Nate spotted him first and waved him over, Serena was sitting beside him but he couldn't see Blair anywhere.

"Hey man." Nate pulled him in for a brief hug and then Serena hugged him a little too tight. They were smashed already.

"Hey guys, where's Blair?" He sat down across from them at the rectangular table.

"She went to get drinks. But it seems like she's a bit distracted." Serena giggled as she bit on her pink straw. Both Nate and Dan turned the way Serena was looking and saw Blair standing talking with a tall blonde guy and then laughed about something he said.

Dan thought he might get jealous but seeing the genuine smile on Blair's face only made him happy for her. Good for her he thought. She deserved to be happy after the whole Chuck drama and she hadn't really dated anyone since their break up. He turned back to Serena and Nate.

"So what's new with you guys?"

"Chuck tried to use Jenny to get us to break up. Again." Serena rolled her eyes when Nate nudged her shoulder warningly. "What? It's true."

Dan could feel the anger rising up in him thinking about Chuck period, bringing his sister in to the mix were definitely not helping.

"Nothing happened Dan. It's all good now." Nate tried reassuring him, seeing the expression on his face.

"Oh really?" His voice was slightly raised.

"Hey Dan, when did you get here?" Blair had returned with three beers pressed together in her hands. She carefully put them down before sitting down next to Dan.

"Just now." He muttered.

Blair looked at the three uncomfortable looking faces around her.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing." They all said in unison, bringing Chuck and Jenny up would only drag Blair's good mood down.

"Fine." She shrugged her shoulders "Here are your drinks." She handed Dan one of the beers.

"You're not drinking?" Dan asked when she reached for a glass of water that had been on the table when he got there.

"Not tonight." She smiled before sucking an ice cube in to her mouth, pursing her cherry red lips around it and smirked when she saw him gulp before crushing it between her teeth.

"Who was the very cute boy you were talking too?" Serena, who was obvious to the looks Blair shot toward Dan, asked.

"Who? At the bar?" Serena nodded "He's in my history class, very smart, hilarious, a perfect gentleman and gay."

"All the good ones usually are." Serena sighed dramatically.

"Hey, what about us?" Nate feigned offended.

"Oh the guy who smokes pot and cheated on his girlfriend with her best friend or the judgmental loner who thinks he's better than everybody else?" Blair laughed and the boys looked down at the table.

"Thought so." Blair and Serena continued to laugh.

The later it got the closer to Dan Blair sat. Dan was surrounded by her perfume, her smooth shiny hair and her naked legs. When she finally excused herself and went to the bathroom Dan breathed a few heavy breaths in relief. How was he supposed to carry on a descent conversation when all he could think of was bending Blair over the table? The looks and the way her hand would linger on his thigh under the table or on his arm when no one was looking did not make things better.

"I'll be right back." He said as he got up from the table, not that Serena and Nate minded or even noticed, they were stuck in a lip lock. He headed toward the back where the bathrooms were and waited for Blair to come out. He didn't have to wait long. He had her pressed against the wall in seconds and he was immediately obscured with memories.

"What are you doing Humphrey?" She tried to sound annoyed but her eyes were already hooded as she bit down on her lower lip.

"You're sleeping at the loft tonight." He didn't know where his confidence came from but it seemed to work as Blair only nodded, her voice gone.

"Good." He whispered against her neck before giving her featherlight kisses there and then walked in to the bathroom.

Blair stood stunted for a few seconds. She could still feel his body against her, goosebumps were still on her skin and she shuddered. Humphrey really shouldn't have this affect on her. When did he become so sexy? She felt high as she walked back to the table and sipped her water as she ignored whatever Serena and Nate were talking about. Dan came back a few minutes later, his arm thrown across the back of her chair casually.

"B, you look flushed. Are you okay?" Serena asked, turning to her friend.

"I'm good." She jumped a little when Dan stroked her bare back. "Just, it's really hot in here." She squirmed away from his hand.

"It's getting late guys. And we need to get you home." Dan stretched his hands above his head.

"What are you talking about? It's only like," Nate looked as his watch "shit it's 2.30. When did that happen?"

The four of them made their way out and breathed in the cold night air of New York City. Nate and Serena got in to a cab while Blair said that she was going to NYU so she could walk. After a bit of convincing and Dan promising to walk her with her, the couple drove off.

"They're going to be so hungover tomorrow." Dan chucked as they started to look for another cab.

"Yeah, and they're supposed to have breakfast with Lily and Cece." Blair smiled back at him. "There's a cab." She raised her arm and the car pulled in next to her.

The cab ride was quiet but comfortable, she was leaning back in the seat as he rested his elbow on the window seal as they watched the city go by. Dan resisted taking her hand because this was a one, maybe two time thing. Holding hands was something you did with your girlfriend. And Blair was most certainly not his girlfriend. Or would ever be. It wasn't until they reached the loft and Dan was opening the door that they touched. Blair pressed herself against his back, her arms circling his waist and she started to rub him through his pants.

"You know when I saw you earlier today outside Apraco's I knew that I wanted to sleep with you tonight." She said against his ear, her breath hot against his cold skin.

Dan bit his lip as he roughly opened the door and dragged her along with him. He was working on getting her coat off when they fell down clumsily on the couch and he hit his head against the armrest. Blair laughed at him, this cute little giggle he'd never heard her make before and he laughed too.

"You okay?" She sat up in his lap and removed her jacket herself.

"Yeah." He said and sat up too, getting rid of his jacket and shirt before kissing her again. He took a lose hold on her neck as the other one rested on the curve of her hip.

He didn't know how long they kissed but he couldn't get enough. Her lips were soft and full against his and she tasted like the menthol gum she always carried on her. It was so different from the last time they kissed when she had tasted like alcohol.

"You're sure about this right?" She asked against his lips before biting down on his bottom one. "This is just a one time thing."

"Yeah, only tonight." He flipped them over so she was pressed against the cushions.

"Good." She removed her skirt and then her shirt.

"No garters today Waldorf?" He ran his hand against the inside of her thigh.

"I told you I wanted to sleep with you. Might as well come prepared." She moaned when his fingers brushed her underwear.

"And you knew that you'd succeed?" Dan removed his hand and started to unbutton his shirt. It both annoyed and pleased her.

"Yes." She pressed her nails in to his chest, enjoying how his chest hair felt against her fingers.

"Cocky aren't we?" He smirked before kissing her again, he felt her nod against him.

Her hands roamed his body, feeling the muscles beneath his skin and his breathing against her face and neck. It was all driving her insane. She pushed her underwear off as far as she could before Dan took over. Once they were off he removed his pants.

"You want me to fuck you Waldorf?" He bit down on her neck as he teased her entrance with his fingers

"Yes." She breathed out and tried to get closer to his touch, her whole body buckling beneath him

"What's the magic word?" He continued to bite down on her skin but removed his hand from her and instead started to stroke her legs.

"Come on Dan." Blair whined, her eyes narrowed clearly annoyed.

"Nope, that's not it." He positioned himself against her and moaned happily at her wetness

"You're an asshole." She tried pushing against him, but his body was too heavy on top of her own. "Alright, please!" It came out angrily but it was all Dan needed to enter her.

They both let our satisfied moans as their bodies connected again and again. Just like last time it was fast and rough. She was clawing at his arms and back as he kissed, sucked and bit on her skin.

Suddenly Blair turned them over with strength Dan didn't know she possessed and straddled him. She supported herself on his chest and threw her head back, moaning loudly when he hit that special spot inside her. Dan gripped her hips as she rode him, meeting her with every thrust.

"I'm close..." She whimpered when his thumb found her clit and it wasn't long until she moaned his name over and over again as she came. She slumped in exhaustion on top of him when she came down from her high and Dan somehow managed to pick her up without falling and carried her to his bedroom.

They landed on his bed still connected and Dan immediately started pushing himself in and out of her. She felt amazing around him, hot and tight and her skin looked like it was glowing in the moonlight.

"You're so beautiful." He kissed her and he felt her legs wrap tightly around him. They stayed that way for a while, Dan felt himself getting closer to the edge with each thrust.

"Let go Dan." Blair whispered and he pushed himself a little harder against her. He kissed her when he came, biting down on her lip hard causing her to gasp. With the last bit of strength in his body he rolled off of her and she quickly laid her head on his chest and her arm low on his stomach.

"Well," She started after a few minutes of silence "who knew that we'd have so good sexual chemistry."  
Dan chuckled and kissed the top of her head, too tired for words. It didn't take long for either of them to fall asleep.

When Dan woke up around eleven she was gone but a piece of paper were lying on the pillow she had used.

_Didn't want to wake you, see you tomorrow at brunch,_  
_B_

* * *

Christmas and New Years went by way to fast and before Dan knew it he was cramming for exams and drinking what felt like buckets of coffee. He spent most of his time in the library or in the loft, sometimes Blair would join him and they could quiz each other on their different classes. They never spoke about that night, or nights, because Dan was sure that it wouldn't happen again. They were friends, and sometimes friends helped each other out.

So when Blair causally mentioned that she had a date with a history major named Chris during lunch with Serena, Nate, Raina and Chuck, Dan smiled because she needed someone new in her life. Chuck looked a little upset but didn't say anything and the rest of the lunch went by smoothly.

When Blair had had her first date with Chris she was excited, he was everything she wanted. He went to Columbia, was smart, from a good family, handsome and funny. The first three dates went by over the course of a week, a bit too fast in Dan's opinion but Blair had never been one to take things slow. She gushed about him until Nate and Dan mumbled something about her shuting up so they could finish the movie and she spent the rest of the night frowning and shooting daggers at them.

"Stop pouting Waldorf." Nate nudged her shoulder on the couch once the movie was over.

"You know, I listen too you two all the time." She huffed and got off the couch.

"No you don't." Nate chuckled. "You either ignore us or change the subject."

"Not when it's something that's important to you." She crossed her arms and looked at the boys on the sofa. "When you complain that the pot you got wasn't good or when Dan hates the coffee at Apraco's, no I don't listen but when you need help with Serena I spend hours listening to you, Dan I helped you study for your last two exams because you felt overwhelmed even though I had my own schoolwork to do. So you are going to listen to me because I have met a guy that I really like and it's the first guy since Chuck that I might want to get serious with."

Nate and Dan stared at each other after her rant, Nate's shoulder slumped and Dan sighed heavily.

"You're right." Nate said "Sorry." He got up from his seat and hugged her "You forgive me right?" He looked at her with sad eyes and Blair's expression slowly softened.

"Damn you and those eyes."

* * *

Two weeks later Dan was woken up by the sound of his front door opening and slamming shut and then heels clicking against the floor. He didn't even have to look to know who it was.

"Dan?" Her voice sounded shaky and he immediately jumped out of bed to see her standing in the middle of the loft. She looked so small in the open space.

"Blair, are you okay?" Her lip started to tremble as she shook her head back and forth and Dan quickly pulled her in to a tight hug. Her arms hugged him tight, her hands clutching at the fabric of his shirt.

"Chris is an asshole." Her voice was muffled against his chest. "And mom and Cyrus are moving to France. Permanently." She pulled away and wiped her cheeks before sitting down on one of the bar stools.

"You want to tell me what happened?" Dan stood on the other side of the counter, leaning on his elbows.

"Mom called me this morning, she said that there was nothing left in New York for her anymore. Apparently, I'm not enough." She rolled her eyes before continuing "And I told Chris about it earlier tonight but he didn't listen. He spent the majority of our date texting people about some party. He told me to come with him, that it would lighten my mood but once we got there he barely said two words too me. I didn't know anybody so I decided to leave. When I got in to the cab your address just popped in to my head."

Dan listened intently as she spoke, not really sure what to say. He took her hand in his and stroked it gently.

"Have you told your mom how you feel?"

Blair shook her head.

"I'm so used to her being gone that she probably figures I don't care. But she's my mom and I want her here." She looked at their joined hands.

"Tell her that." He smiled encouraging at her. "She needs to know how you feel Blair."

"You're right." She straightened in her seat and released his hand. "Do you have any tea? I'm kind if cold."

"Yeah." He moved around the kitchen with ease as he started preparing the tea. "He's not worth any of your time."

Blair who had been playing with her bracelet looked up at him with big eyes.

"If he ignores you and doesn't listen to you, he don't deserve you. You're worth being noticed. You're the girl who should always have the spotlight on her." Dan smiled and she smiled back. He turned away to grab the tea bags when he felt her behind him.

"Thank you." She put her hand on his shoulder and turned him. Once he was fully turned around she leaned up and kissed him softly. Her hands resting on his chest and shoulder to keep from falling forward.

"Blair..." He whispered, his forehead pressed against hers, once they broke apart but Blair interrupted him.

"I just want to forget about today." She leaned up again and this time there was a little more urgency behind her kisses.

Dan's arms tentatively went around her waist, holding her closer. Her lips felt so good against his and he realized that he had missed kissing her. Without breaking the kiss he maneuvered her out of the kitchen and to his bedroom. He thanked the gods that he didn't stumble or tripping her over something. Their clothes were removed slowly as Blair's lips explored his skin and his hands traveled along her body. When they fell on the bed they were both completely naked. Dan popped himself up on his elbows and looked down at her. A few strands of hair were lying across her face and he gently brushed them behind her ear.

"Just make me forget Dan." She whispered and opened her legs so he could lie more comfortable against her.

This time Dan took his time. It wasn't frantic or rough like the previous times had been. They moved in sync with each other. Blair had her eyes closed as she let out little moans and sighs.

Dan kissed ever part of her skin available to him, the faint smell of her perfume enveloping him and he was once again hit with the feeling that he had missed her. He kissed her when she came, swallowing the breathless sound of her saying his name as her body trebled beneath him. He followed close after with a grunt, his fingers digging in to her thigh and hip. Neither moved until Blair found it a little hard to breath and he rolled off her. Immediately she snuggled close to his chest and he put his arm tight around her.

That next morning he reached for her in his sleep but found nothing but her pillow. On the bedside table there was yet another note. He pushed away the feeling of annoyance and hurt as he read the words scribbled on the paper.

_Thank you_  
_B_

* * *

He found out a few days later that Blair had broken up with Chris. There was a small part of him that was glad because she deserved so much better than him. She told him how he had apologized for being an ass but that he thought that they had moved too fast and didn't feel too bad about the break up over coffee at Apraco's. Dan was sipping on his coffee that he disliked but agreed to go to because they were the only cafe close to NYU that had Blair's favorite tea.

"It's good that it was mutual." He smiled at her.

"He should be upset. He'll never find someone like me." She blew on her tea.

"That's true. You're definitely one of a kind Waldorf." He teased and winked at her and she rolled her eyes in return. Dan could see that she was fighting a smile. "Have you talked to your mom?"

"I will. She get's back from Milan next week. I figured it was better to talk to her face to face, you know?"

He nodded before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Nate and Serena are planning on spending the summer in Cece's villa in the Hampton's. They want us to come too." She changed the subject.

"It's only February. Isn't it a bit to early to start planning for summer? I just want to pass my exams and come out alive at this point."

Blair put her cup down slowly, her eyes slightly bigger than usual.

"It's never to early to make summer plans." She said seriously.

"Don't be so dramatic." He chuckled "As much as I enjoy spending time with you guys, I don't think I can handle being in the same house as Chuck for two months."

"He's not coming. He's going to travel around the world to see what's new in the hotel business with Raina." She smiled, knowing she had him. "It will be fun Humphrey."

"Fine. I'll come." He couldn't help but smile back, his heart fluttered at the thought of spending the whole summer with Blair, and her wanting him to.

* * *

The spring came and went but Dan didn't really find the time to enjoy the beautiful days. He was studying and spending almost every day with Blair, either studying or just hanging out. He didn't know when she had become his best friend but that had happened during these months spent together. The day's he didn't spend with her, he missed her. One day when he saw her across campus with some guy and he felt a tiny bit jealous and he wondered if maybe he had gotten a crush on his former enemy, now close friend that he had had sex with. But he pushed the thought out of his mind, he was just missing having a girlfriend and it was normal for a guy to feel protective of his female friends. Right?

The weeks passed and Dan found himself thinking more about what Blair's skin felt like, how her eyes lit up when she laughed and how her perfume stuck to his clothes and he could smell her on him. When she showed up one early morning with two coffees in her hands it kind of hit him that yeah, he was definitely crushing on Blair Waldorf.

But it was hard not too when she looked like_ that_, and felt like _that_. And he was sure that he caught her looking at him a few times and she had gotten touchier, hugging him, leaning against him more often and barely insulted him anymore. Maybe she was crushing a little bit on him too? Like a friend crush? He wasn't sure but he wasn't about to make a fool out of himself and tell her what he had been thinking lately so he stuck with them being friends.

The school year was going by fast, Dan passed all his exams and when finally the last day of school came he was exhausted. He crashed on the couch the second he came home, the warm weather and lack of sleep were making him dizzy. He fell asleep within minutes and didn't wake up until the next day when he heard the distinctive laugh belonging to Serena Van Der Woodsen and he pushed himself off the couch.

"Hey sleepy." Serena said from behind his closet door, Blair was standing by his bed throwing clothes in different piles.

"What are you guys doing here?" He yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"We're helping you pack. You can't show up in flannel in the Hampton's Humphrey." Blair wrinkled her nose as she picked up an old Lincoln Hawk t-shirt. "We're going shopping." She then stated. "Take a shower and then we'll go."

Dan looked helplessly at Serena who only shrugged. He knew how to pick his battles, and there's no use fighting with Blair about his clothes. Defeated he turned around and headed to the bathroom. Before he closed the door he saw Serena high fiving Blair, something he'd never seen before.

When he got out of the kitchen he was surprised that there was a mug of coffee waiting for him.

"I didn't know you could make coffee." He took a sip and was pleased that it tasted somewhat okay.

"I googled it." Blair said nonchalantly from her spot at the couch reading a magazine.

"Seriously?"

"Yep." She didn't look up as she spoke and flipped a page.

"How are you ever going to make it on your own?"

"I'll bring Dorota." She smiled and both Serena and Dan laughed.

* * *

"Dan that is atrocious!" Blair frowned when he held up a shirt. "I don't get it, did Jenny get all the fashion sense in the Humphrey clan?" She handed him a few hangers with different shirts. "Try these on."

Dan hated buying clothes. It was boring and he always started to sweat because it was way to hot in the changing rooms. But he had to admit that Serena and Blair knew what they were doing as everything he tried on fit him perfectly.

The three of them came back to the loft a few hours later with more bags that they could carry. Dan had gotten a whole new wardrobe, he didn't know if it was good or not.

"Stop looking like I killed your cat Dan." Serena laughed as she put his old clothes in bags.

"You don't need to throw out all my clothes."

"We're not throwing out all you clothes, just the horrible ones. You have no use for them anymore. They are ugly and worn out." Blair came back from his room with more clothes.  
"Fine." He sighed "But this I'm keeping." He yanked the old Lincoln Hawk shirt from Blair's arms. "Sentimental value."

Blair pursed her lips but didn't say anything and continued throwing away his clothes. When the girls were satisfied it was near seven and Serena called Nate and Chuck so they all could have dinner before Chuck left for Europe the next day.

Dan started cooking, deciding that he already spent way to much money and Serena read through some magazine. Blair sat on the bar stool looking at her phone, sometimes she looked up to see that Dan was doing everything right.

"That's enough cream Dan." She warned. Dan ignored her and continued to grab different ingredients. When he grabbed the cream again Blair jumped up and took the carton from him.

"I know you don't care about what you look like but we do." Dan rolled his eyes and reached for the carton but Blair dodged him. He grabbed her around he waist from behind and Blair giggled, his fingers tickling her.

"You know nothing about cooking Waldorf. It needs more cream." He said against her ear, his breathing against her skin making her shiver. Dan turned her around and picked her up and set her on the counter before grabbing the cream. He looked down in to her big brown eyes and his heart fluttered like it had a few times in the last couple of months when he was with her.

"What are you guys doing?" Serena watched the two of them in confusion from her spot on the couch.

"Nothing." Dan muttered as he turned back to the stove as he focused on the food. He had been close to kissing Blair and the way she sat stunned looking at him made him believe that she had been close to doing the same. She remained seated on the counter in silence as Dan finished the pasta sauce and not long after that Chuck and Nate arrived with beer and wine.

They spent the night just enjoying each other's company. Dan had actually started to like Chuck, he had changed a lot during the last year, he guessed it was because of Raina. She was good for him. Everybody complimented him on his cooking and Serena and Blair enjoyed the wine as the guys stuck to beer. It wasn't until midnight that Chuck decided that he needed to head back to Manhattan, he wanted to get to the airport early. Nate and Serena decided to leave too and the three of them left Blair and Dan alone. It wasn't really odd anymore, they spent so much time together anyway. To his surprise she helped him clean the table and dried the dishes. There wasn't many words exchanged between the two but Dan could practically feel her gravitating towards him.

He saw her looking at him from the corner of his eye, her body turned in his direction as she kept drying the dishes. Dan used more force washing the last couple of plates, he shouldn't sleep with her again, he knew that. But then he saw her unbutton the top two buttons of her blouse an her pink tongue swept over her bottom lip slowly. Dan turned to her with a low growl and just watched her, fighting inwardly with himself.

"What are you doing?" He finally said.

"I got water on my shirt." Her voice was innocent as she unbuttoned a couple of more buttons. Dan could see her red silk bustier and his mouth watered.

"Blair... Put your shirt on." He pleaded as more skin was revealed to him.

"Why?" She got closer to him as her skirt fell around her feet. Dan looked at her up and down, the black heels and red underwear, he was sure she was the Devil in disguise.

"We shouldn't..." He didn't sound convinced, even to himself.

"Tell me to stop." She stilled, pressed against him and bit down on her plump bottom lip. Her brown eyes looked darker in the barely lit room.

"Fuck it." Dan kissed her hungrily. It was messy, teeth clashing and tongues dueling and Dan couldn't believe that he ever stopped kissing her. Kissing Blair Waldorf was the best thing in the world. His heart pounded in his chest and he wanted to hold her this close forever.

Blair pushed herself away from him and looked in to his eyes. Her breathing was uneven and he saw her breasts stretching the bustier slightly. Wordlessly they walked in to his bedroom, hand in hand. She crawled on top of him on the bed and they kissed for what felt like hours and yet Dan couldn't get enough.

"This is the last time." He breathed against her. He couldn't keep doing this without falling for her more. Blair nodded and bit down on his lip.

They had sex three times that night, neither seemed to get enough. It had been way to long Dan thought. When they were done, both exhausted and sweaty Dan held her tight. He didn't want her to leave. He didn't want another stupid note. He felt content and happy with her right there next to him. The last thing Dan thought before falling asleep was that maybe this wasn't just a crush.

The next morning she was gone and he didn't even bother trying to shove away the sadness creeping up on him. As he expected there was a note in his pillow, he didn't even want to read it but did anyways.

_The limo's picking you up tomorrow at 8_  
_B_

He threw it in the trash on his way to the bathroom.

* * *

Being in the Hampton's was a blessing. Dan spent his days swimming, reading, writing and hanging out with Blair, Serena and Nate. He was enjoying the perks he got, being a guest in Cece's house, even though he wasn't really comfortable with the maids and chefs he couldn't really complain.

While Serena and Nate were still blissfully happy together, Dan tried to get Blair out of his system by dating a few new girls while Blair kept a pretty low profile. When he asked her if anything was wrong she smiled big and said that she was just happy she had gotten a break from school and New York.

It was in the middle of July and unusually hot when Dan and Blair had their first fight. He was in the pool throwing a ball with Nate as Serena and Blair were sunbathing next to them. Blair was going to Paris the next day to visit her parents, Roman and Cyrus and wouldn't be back in New York until late in August which had made Dan enjoy these past weeks with her much more. And why it sucked that they fought the last day she was there.

"Could you not splash the water please? I just got a mani pedi." Blair glared a little behind her sunglasses.

"Come on Waldorf, you can get another one." Dan teased as he continued jumping around in the water.

"Dan, I'm serious." She moved away a little, still glaring.

Dan and Nate shrugged and continued their game as Blair kept on reading her book. She was absorbed in it and shut everything out around her. It wasn't until Blair felt cold hands under her arms and knees that she realized that Dan and Nate had picked her up and threw her in the pool. She screamed as her warm body hit the coolness of the water and when she emerged she saw that be boys had thrown in Serena as well who was laughing.

"You are such fucking assholes!" She quickly got out of the pool and wrapped her body in a towel.

"Wow, calm down Blair." Nate had been doubled over laughing but when he heard Blair swear he quickly stopped. "It was a joke."

"I told you I didn't want to get wet." She looked at them with her best bitchy face, the face that made people fear her.

"Relax Waldorf." Dan put his hand on her shoulder but she quickly moved away.

"Don't touch me!" She hurried in to the house ignoring her friends calling after her. She barely made it in to her room when Dan came after her, he didn't bother knocking.

"What the hell Blair?"

"Get out Dan." She didn't turn around as she started rummaging through drawers, looking for clothes she could wear to dinner.

"When did the bitch train arrive?" He got closer to her and she moved away.

"When you did something you knew I wouldn't like." She turned to him. "Get out." She pushed him back but Dan held his ground.

"Stop Blair, tell me what's wrong."

"What's wrong is that I paid 150 dollars for nothing." She pushed him again.

"You're lying." His eyes met hers and she could see the challenge in them.

"For the last time. Get. Out." Her tone was icy and for the first time in a long time he saw high school Blair. He sighed heavily and decided to do what she asked. When he reached the door he turned back to her.

"When you want to tell me, I'm here."

* * *

That night they all drank way to much sangria, Blair's bad mood had changed completely during the afternoon, probably due to the fact that they were going to dinner at her favorite restaurant. After dinner Serena and Nate headed back to the house but Blair wanted to walk on the beach so Dan came with.

Their hands would brush against each other occasionally and Dan forced himself not to take her hand.

"Excited about Paris tomorrow?" He put his hands deep in his pockets to keep himself from taking hers.

"Yeah, I miss mom and dad." She said softy and they continued to walk in silence for a while.

"You slept with that Emily girl." Blair suddenly said out of nowhere, looking straight ahead.

"Excuse me?"

"You slept with her and that's why I was on edge today." She stopped and looked up at him. Without her heels she looked so much smaller in front of him. "Look, I know that we're not dating but I would appreciate if you didn't sleep with girls when I'm in the next room. It's weird."

Dan smiled at her even though he knew he shouldn't.

"Are you jealous?"

Her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed.

"No, it's just weird. What if you woke up in the middle of the night because I was having sex with some random guy?" Her arms crossed over her chest.

Dan barely hid the disgust on his face and nodded.

"You're right. Sorry."

Blair smiled and continued to walk with Dan coming close behind her. They talked about anything and everything the rest of the way. When they reached the house about an hour later Dan was surprised that Blair went in to his bedroom instead of her own but he followed without saying anything. He watched as she got undressed and went in to the bathroom. When he heard the shower running he quickly got undressed and joined her.

It had barely been a little more than a month since the last time he saw her naked but he had missed it so much.

"If it were up to me, I'd have you naked all the time." He got in behind her, running his hands along her sides as she chuckled.

"If it were up to you, every girl would be naked and everything eatable would taste like waffles." She moved her head when he pushed her hair away from her neck and kissed her there.

"No." He shook his head. "You'd be the only one naked, but broccoli tasting like waffles wouldn't be that bad." She giggled again but it quickly turned in to a moan when he fingers found her nipple and he bit down on her ear lobe.

"What happened to us not sleeping together anymore?"

"Screw that. Besides, you were the one who got naked in my shower." He continued his exploration of her body with his lips and hands until she felt like her legs couldn't hold her up anymore. He picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist and he headed back to the bed. He laid her down gently and continued to kiss her wet skin.

"Stay." He whispered against her collar bone.

"What?" Blair gasped when he bit down especially hard on her shoulder.

"Don't leave another note, stay the whole night."

"Why?"

"Because I hate it when I wake up without you. I hate those notes. I want to wake up next to you." He stopped kissing her neck to meet her eyes. They were heavy with arousal as they met his. They stared at each other for a few long moments before Blair nodded.

"Okay."

Dan smiled and kissed her as she spread her legs wide, showing him how much she wanted him.

When he woke up the sun was shining bright and he realized that it was almost 10. He turned over to wake Blair but was instead greeted by a piece of paper.

_I couldn't. I'm sorry. See you in New York,_  
_B_

She had left for Paris without as much as a good bye.

* * *

Dan had been angry with her for a few days but the more time went by the less angry he felt. They had barely spoken since she left. There had been a few texts and phone calls, a couple of conversations over Skype but going from talking to Blair every day to once a week was a big change. It wasn't that he didn't try to get in touch with her, just like she tried getting in touch with him but with the time difference and both of them being busy, especially Blair, it was hard to find the time.

When August came and Dan headed back to the city with Jenny and his dad that had joined him in the Hampton's he was both nervous an excited. Blair was having a welcome back party and all his friends would be there but he wasn't sure where he stood with Blair. He had tried to get over her during their time apart but the more time went by, the more he missed her. He slept during the bus ride back to the city and dreamed of her, much like he had almost every night since she left. He wondered if she even felt a fraction for him of what he felt for her. Probably not, she couldn't even stay the entire night even though she promised. But now she knew that he wanted her to stay, their relationship had changed drastically by him asking her to stay. He knew that she knew that he had feelings for her.

Once he was back in the city everything suddenly felt much lighter. He had missed the loft, the sound of cars honking outside and the fact that the city was a place filled with memories of Blair was just the icing on the cake. It was already pretty late so he decided to shower and change before heading over to Blair's.

The first thing he saw when he arrived was Blair. She was dressed in a white, tight dress that ended mid-thigh that made her tan skin look even darker and her hair was bleached from the sun. He couldn't stop looking at her as he walked across the foyer and she turned toward him with a wide smile. She pulled him in a tight hug and Dan felt like he couldn't breath.

"I missed you." She kept hugging him, ignoring that people were looking at them.

"I missed you too." He said honestly because God, had he missed her. He let go of her and she pulled back looking up at him.

"I'm sorry that I left." She said quietly so nobody could hear. She was biting her lips nervously and searched his eyes for any indication of what he felt.

"It's okay." He lied and hugged her again. "Let's enjoy our last days of freedom before school starts.

Dan had way to much to drink during the party, mainly because Nate and Chuck kept handing him drinks. The only problem was that the more he drank, the angrier with Blair he got. When almost everybody had left and only Serena, Nate and himself remained at the penthouse Dan was seeing double of everything and felt nauseous. He decided that he needed to get some air and walked out on the balcony. It was still hot outside, even in the early hours of the morning, but the air helped him clear his head a bit. He stood there looking out over the city when he smelt a familiar perfume.

"I thought you had left without saying good bye." Blair remained in the door and he didn't turn around.

"Like you did?"

"I said I was sorry." She took a couple of steps forward and put her hand on his arm.

"You keep sending me mixed messages you know." He could feel her pulling on his arm, wanting him to turn around but he didn't budge. "You are always close to me, you flirt and you don't want me to sleep with somebody else, yet you date other guys, you don't even spend the entire night with me. What do you want Blair?"

"I don't know..." She said it so quietly that he almost didn't hear her and he sighed heavily.

"Figure it out." He knew he sounded like a jerk but the last year had taken a toll on him emotionally. One second he thought of her like his best friend and the other he wanted to scream 'I love you Blair Waldorf 'from the top of the Empire State Building. He left her standing alone on the balcony and took a cab home. His head still spinning, but now spinning with thoughts of Blair.

* * *

School started and Dan threw himself in to his studies. He had gotten good grades last year and he figured that he should keep it up. He hadn't spoken to Blair since her party, he ignored her calls and texts and felt like a complete asshole. A few weeks later Nate showed up asking what the hell happened between them.

"Dude, Blair's a mess." He took a few sips of his water. "When she's not in school or in the dorms she spends every minute in her room. I've barely even seen her for dinner."

"I'm giving her some space." Dan watched the TV, some football game that he really couldn't care less about.

"She doesn't want space, she wants you to not be a jerk."

"I slept with her." He blurted out and immediately regretted it. Nate choked on his water and started coughing hysterically.

"What the hell!? And now you're ignoring her? What the hell is wrong with you man!?" He glared once he stopped coughing.

"I'm not ignoring her because I slept with her. We've kind of been hooking up a few times during the last year and I fell for her." He looked at Nate who sat stunned "She knows that I fell for her and she left for Paris without even saying goodbye. So now I'm kind of pissed at her."

Nate didn't say anything for a long time and it made Dan nervous, when almost five minutes had passed Dan had enough.

"Please say something. Are you mad that I slept with her?"

"No, no." Nate turned to him "It's just, I owe Serena 100 bucks. We made a bet and turns out, she won."

"Seriously?" Dan shook his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, around Valentine's day she thought you were screwing and we made a bet."

"No, no that, I meant seriously that's all you've got to say?" He kept shaking his head.

"Oh. Uhm, stop being a pussy and talk to her." He turned back to the television.

"Thanks man, great advice." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Anytime." Nate flashed him a grin.

* * *

Blair's birthday were in a week and Dan didn't know what to get her. He still hadn't spoken to her, it had been three weeks but he still wanted to get her something. She was turning 20, it was a big deal. He called Serena for help and she said that anything from Tiffany's would be perfect. He found various pieces of jewelry that he thought she would like, one was a white gold necklace with a small diamond heart, the second was a pair of gold earings and the last was a bracelet with different pendants. Deciding that the necklace was too much and knowing that she had similar earrings, Dan got the bracelet.

He was looking for a cab when suddenly a limo pulled in next to him and Blair stepped out.

"What are you doing Blair?" He didn't want to look at her because he knew that the moment he did he would rush forward and kiss her.

"Because you're behaving like a child. I looked you up on the Gossip Girl spotted map." She followed him, sounding more annoyed with every word.

He scoffed at her and turned around.

"You looked me up on the Gossip Girl spotted map and you call me childish?"

"Why are you so angry Dan? I don't know what I did." She looked like she was about to cry and Dan felt horrible but he wasn't going to apologize.

"What you did?" He took a couple of steps closer to her "What you did is leaving when I basically told you I wanted to be with you."

"I didn't realize..." She started but Dan quickly interrupted.

"You didn't realize that's what I meant? That's bullshit Blair. You can read me better than anyone else, the truth is that you were too much of a coward to say to my face that you didn't want to be with me." It must have been faith that a cab pulled in beside him and a woman got out. Dan quickly jumped in the car without looking back.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" He whispered quietly to himself as he leaned back the seat.

* * *

"You are such a dick!" Dan had been reading on the couch when he heard the front door slammed open and familiar heels clicked against the floor. Before he even had time to get up Blair was standing over him, hitting him with her purse.

"You can not ignore me for weeks and them leave when I'm trying to talk to you!" She kept hitting him and Dan didn't even try to stop her. "You are supposed to be my best friend! Ass!" When she tired out her breath was slightly labored and her arms crossed.

"You done?" Dan turned on the couch, facing her.

"You haven't spoken to me in a month, so no I'm not done!" Blair started hitting him again, this time with her fists. It didn't really hurt but Dan grabbed her wrists anyway and stood up.

"Blair..." He tried to get her to calm down when he saw her eyes filling with tears.

"You have no idea how you've made me feel." She slowly stopped struggling against him until she stilled completely. She wiped away a single tear that ran down her cheek and then hugged him.

Dan held her close and he couldn't believe that he hadn't hugged her since her party. He kissed the top of her head and breathed in the familiar scent of her shampoo.

"I'm sorry." He said against her hair and kissed her again. "I just, I was hurt and didn't know how to deal with it."

"Don't do it again." Her words were quiet and muffled against the fabric of his shirt.

"I wont." He promised before pulling away. His eyes locked with hers and he breathed a few deep breaths of relief when she smiled at him. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too." She took his hand in both of hers. Dan knew where she was headed before they even left the couch area.

"Blair, I can't do this anymore." He pulled her hands away from hers, stopping in between his bedroom and livingroom.

"I just want to talk, promise." She took his hand again he followed her. She sat down on the bed while he leaned against the door. "I left because I knew that if I stayed, this would become real." She looked right at him, her big eyes boring in to his. "It was easy to blame it on alcohol, hormones or just needing comfort, that we were just a one or five time thing, but if I stayed it would become something else."

"You knew that I wanted more with you, you've known for a while." He remained by the door but he felt his finger twitching, wanting to touch her again.

"It scared me Dan." She ran her hand through her hair "You've become my best friend, I didn't want to loose that."

"And now?" He pushed himself off the door and sat down beside her.

"What do you mean?" Her hair kept falling over her face and Dan slowly brushed it away.

"What do you want now?" He was so afraid of the answer he could feel himself shaking. She was quiet, staring at him with those doe eyes that drove him crazy and Dan fisted his hands to keep from touching her.

"I've missed you every day, I've wanted you everyday." She leaned in to him slowly "I was stubborn but I want this, I want us." Her eyes closed and her lips touched his so gently that Dan wasn't even sure it was happening. "Say something." She whispered against his lips, her breath warm against his face and a smile on her lips.

"You're not leaving tomorrow." He was smiling too and kissed her "If I find another damn note I might not speak to you ever again."

"Deal." She giggled and kissed him harder. Her tongue slipped across his bottom lip and eased his lips apart. When their tongues touched Dan groaned and pushed her back against the bed. Her hands were in his hair and on his back as they continued to kiss and Dan started pulling on the zipper of her dress. He had never been so glad that the zipper were on the side instead of the back because he didn't think he could stop kissing her.

Blair pulled on his shirt, forcing him to break apart from her to take his shirt off and tossing it on the floor. Their clothes came of in a blur, but when they were finally naked Dan looked down at her.

"You're sure right?"

"Never been more sure of anything in my life." She ran her foot up and down his calf and shifted her hips up against his. He groaned when he slipped inside her, she was just as wet and hot as she had always been but now everything was different.

They moved with each other slowly, enjoying the feeling of being in each other's arms. It didn't take long for Blair to arch her back and mumbling his name and a few curses in between moans as her orgasm overtook her body and Dan followed soon after with his lips against her neck.

She fell asleep with her back pressed to his chest. When Dan was sure she was asleep he moved out of the bed quietly and went to grab her bag and hit it under in a cabinet. He smiled to himself as he went back to bed and hugged her close to him.

* * *

Dan woke up with Blair lying on his chest, looking at him. He rubbed his eyes and smiled down at her.

"You hid my purse." She grinned at him, her fingers running over his stubble.

"You tried to leave?" He smiled back.

"I wanted to check my phone. You sleep way to much." She leaned up and kissed him. "Good morning."

"Good morning." He gently pushed him off of him and went to the dresser. He pulled out his Lincoln Hawk t-shirt and grinned at her. "Let's make breakfast."

"No way I'm wearing that Humphrey." She was smiling too but there was defiance in her eyes.

"You are." He threw the shirt on the bed and grabbed a shirt and pulled his boxers on before heading out to the kitchen. He started pulling out ingredients for waffles when Blair emerged a few minutes later looking defeated wearing only his shirt.

"Shut up." She muttered before he had time to say anything and jumped up on the counter. Dan laughed at her pout and moved to kiss her, his hands stroking her upper thighs visible under the shirt.

"You look sexy." He mumbled against her lips.

When the door swung open and Serena, Nate, Chuck and Raina walked in Dan quickly moved away, not that it really helped matters much. The four of them stared at Dan and Blair with a mixture of smugness and chock.

"You guys owe me another hundred." Serena finally said, breaking the silence. "I told you they would get together." She made her way in to the livingroom. "Did you forget that you invited us for breakfast Dan?"

And just like that everybody returned to normal, like nothing had changed. Serena and Raina started to put out croissants and bagels that they had gotten on the way and Nate and Chuck set the table. Dan could barely believe that this was his life now. When Blair came back after changing in to her clothes from the previous day Dan stopped her when no one was looking.

"Hey," He nuzzled her nose "I kind of like you."

"I kind of like you too." She giggled and kissed him.

* * *

After all of them had left in a hurry to get on with their day Dan went to shower. When he came back to his room there was a piece of paper lying on his bed.

_I actually kind of love you,_  
_B_

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**


End file.
